Wall-nut Bowling 2
Wall-nut Bowling 2 is a more advanced version and a sequel of Wall-nut Bowling, with more types of zombies, more zombies to beat and the Giant Wall-nut, which squashes all the zombies in the row that it's planted in. The new zombies in this mode are the Dancing Zombie, the Backup Dancers and the Screen Door Zombie. Screen Door Zombies take four hits to kill; however, if a normal Wall-nut ricochets and hits them they will die instantly. This could arguably make them easier difficulty zombies on this mini-game. The new plant the player gets is the Giant Wall-nut, which squashes all of the zombies on the row instantly. This should be used wisely, to clear lanes with a lot of Buckethead Zombies or Screen Door Zombies easily and instantly. If the player looks closely, they can see the Giant Wall-nut is just a resized Wall-nut using game tools, because the outline of the Giant Wall-nut is big and fuzzy on most versions. Icons Note: For many of the game versions, the icon is the same as Wall-nut Bowling. BOwling2 PC.png|PC Icon Bowling2 iPad.png|iPad Icon Bowling DS.png|DS Icon Wallnut ios.png|iPhone/Android Icon Plants *Wall-nut *Explode-o-nut *Giant Wall-nut Zombies *Zombie (Takes one hit to kill) *Flag Zombie (Takes one hit to kill) *Conehead Zombie (Takes two hits to kill) *Pole Vaulting Zombie (Takes one hit to kill; jumps over the first one, unless a Giant Wall-nut is used) *Buckethead Zombie (Takes three hits to kill) *Newspaper Zombie (Takes two hits to kill; gets faster after first hit) *Screen Door Zombie (Takes four hits to kill; five in Xbox Live Arcade version; one for ricochet) *Dancing Zombie (Takes one hit to kill; summons Backup Dancers) *Backup Dancer (Takes one hit to kill, if the front Backup Dancer is hit, the Wall-nut will ricochet, so that then the upper or lower one and after that, the hindmost one is killed) *Zombie Yeti* (Takes one hit to kill; although still leaves the screen if not killed) * Will not appear if not yet encountered. Strategies Wall-nuts should be used on whatever zombies are around, although if there are groups of strong zombies, use Explode-o-nuts instead. Giant Wall-nuts are good for waves or tons of Screen Door Zombies and Buckethead Zombies at once, although they should be saved until the last minute. If you can, save up Giant Wall-nuts and Explode-o-nuts to deal with hordes and Dancing Zombies. If a Wall-nut is planted in a row when a Dancing Zombie enters, it will go past the Backup Dancers and hit it. In order to kill Screen Door Zombies, try to ricochet Wall-nuts off of other zombies, as this will kill the Screen Door Zombie in one. If the front-most zombie is a Screen Door Zombie, then it can only be killed with direct hits as the Wall-nut will not ricochet backwards. Another helpful strategy is using Explode-o-nuts to blow up U-shaped zombie formations. If you have trouble with the huge waves, save several Explode-o-nuts or Giant Wall-nuts to take out most of the final wave quickly, making it much easier to deal with the remaining zombies. Gallery Wallnut2.png Wall-Nut_Bowling_2.jpg|A Giant Wall-Nut about to squash a Buckethead. Wallls.PNG|Three types of Wall-nut in this mini-game Zombie_Yeti_Wall-nut_Bowling_2.jpg|A Zombie Yeti in Wall-nut Bowling 2 Wall-nut Bowling 2.JPG|By Someone456}} Wall-nut Bowling 2 (2).JPG|By Someone456 Trivia *According to the LawnStrings, this mini-game's original name was going to be "Wall-nut Bowling Extreme". *This is the only non-[[Limbo Page] mini-game where the Giant Wall-nut appears without hacking. It is also the only place where any of the giant plants can be seen. *There is a glitch that when a Pole Vaulting Zombie gets to the red line, and then the player plants a Wall-nut or Explode-o-nut, the Pole Vaulting Zombie will die. This because the Pole Vaulting Zombie has a delay before it vaults. *Sometimes, the player can kill a Screen Door Zombie without damaging the door at all if a Wall-nut ricochets at the right angle. It is strange that this never happens to a Newspaper Zombie. *In Android versions of Plants vs. Zombies, this is the only bowling mini-game, as the first Wall-nut Bowling is in Quick Play. *Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2 have the same icon in the mini-game selection. *It's very strange, but in this minigame, a Screen Door Zombie takes four hits (except if ricochet). It's strange because a Screen Door Zombie seems to have the same health as a Buckethead Zombie (55 hits for the bucket/screen door, 10 hits for the normal zombie). So, it should take three Wall-nuts. See also *Wall-nut Bowling *Mini-games *Wall-nut *Roll Some Heads Category:Mini-games Category:Day Minigame Category:Day Category:IPad Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 Mini-games Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:Mini-games with 3 flags Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Wall-nut Bowling